


Looking For Sugar

by pwebes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, For now maybe, Good Alpha Peter Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, M/M, Nice Jackson, No Sex Scenes, Poor Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Sub Stiles, Sugar Baby Stiles Stilinski, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale, Top Peter Hale, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwebes/pseuds/pwebes
Summary: Stiles has been pushed out of the pack and is on his own away at college, he has run out money and drops out. He hears about sugar daddies and then runs into Peter Hale.





	Looking For Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Everything belongs to it rightful owners characters and pictures.

Stiles is lying in bed staring up at the ceiling when his alarm goes off. He curses, rolls over, and turns it off wishing he was going to class. Stiles has run low on money and can no longer afford college classes, however since he went away for school no one knows. For the past 2 months Stiles has been lying to his dad and best friend Lydia about his classes. Instead Stiles has been juggling 3 jobs so he can have money for his apartment and food. However, he just got fired from one of them so know he only has 2 jobs and is barely making enough money for food and he now seems to be coming down with a cold. Stiles lays in bed for a few more minutes and then gets ready for his first day of the job at the Coffee Shop making sure to bring his uniform for his night job as a bartender at the Sunshine Bar.

 

Stiles get home from his long day and collapses on his bed too tired to make food, but at least he stole some leftover fries and onions rings at work. He was distracted all night at the bar though. A conversation he overheard at the Coffee Shop kept him thinking.

 

“How can you afford all those things? You don’t even have a job!?”

 

“That’s because my Daddy pays my rent, and gives me expensive gift too!”

 

‘You still call your dad daddy?”

 

“No, I’m talking about my Sugar Daddy, he gives me a weekly allowance and takes care of me, in return I do as he asks and enjoy his company”

 

Stiles has heard about sugar babies and daddies before, his classmates in High School 

would joke about them and Stiles was curios to learn more so he researched the crap out of the topic. He totally forgot about it till now though and he is desperate enough to try it out, especially since he craves someone to take care of him for once instead of him caring for others who don’t actually care for him.

 

He grabs his phone since he had to sell his laptop, and researches the safest Sugar websites and apps and finds an app called LookingForSugar that looks promising. He looks around and decided to create a profile.

 

Username: Mischieffox 

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Height: 5”6’

Looking for: A Daddy who is understand, patient, caring, funny, and sarcastic. (preferably taller than me)

Description: A clumsy boy who craves attention and rants about random things, I’ve been told I have beautiful brown eyes, and a passionate personality. :P  Would also love to have a fellow baby friend. :)

 

Stiles hits enter and then waits anxiously as he decides to get up and look for food as his stomach is growling loudly and painfully.  He finds cheese and bread and decided to make grilled cheese, once he is done eating and cleaning up 30min have passed and he goes back to check his phone and sees 20 notifications. Stiles nervously goes though the messages but he becomes disappointed when the first 10 are all from crude and rude men.  However, he is determined to go through them all before he goes to bed. He gets to the last one and finds it is from a fellow baby. Stiles message them back and soon they are talking about being Babies and what they are looking for and want or have. The fellow baby Stiles learned is named Amelia and she tells him about a meet and greet for Sugar Babies and Mommies/daddies on Saturday. Which Stiles is free for since he was fired from his job as person at the front desk at a hotel.

 

Two days later is Saturday and stiles is trying to figure out what to wear he decides to wear black jeans, a white-t, and a black and red plaid flannel just like his profile pic. Stiles looked up the address earlier and found that it was only a 5 min walk away which he is grateful for since he does not have money for a cab and his jeep has been sitting the parking lot with no gas for the past 2 months.

 

He arrives and spots Amelia who waves at him and Stiles decides to head to the table with food since he hasn’t eaten all day. He mingles at the table and talks to a few people but no one is really keeping his attention. The closest is a Mommy named Emily who he is talking to right now, she is concerned about how much food he has been eating, but Stiles is hungry. She is sweet and caring and willing to help him out with food until he can find a Daddy. Stiles smiles and thanks her happy that the people here are more polite and considerate and more helpful then the app.

 

A commotion at the entrance catches his attention and he looks over.

 

Emily explains “That would-be Peter, the Daddy every Baby fawns over. However, he is an arrogant bastard and only cares for himself and his baby.”

 

When Stiles hears that is heart races, he has had a crush on Peter Hale since he was 16 and that man sounds a lot like him. Suddenly the Daddy turns and Stiles sees his face “Oh Crap” he whispers and Peter’s head snaps up and looks right at stiles. Peter stalks over and stops right in front of Stiles so he has to look up to see his face.

 

Peter smirks “what a surprise to see you here Stiles”

 

Stiles is tongue tied for once and so Emily has a chance to ask “You know him” she asks surprised not addressing Peter or Stiles.

 

“Yea, we go way back, I helped him and his little pack of friends out when they were high school“ Peter smirks.

 

“Yea, that’s not how I remember it Peter” Stiles shot back having recovered from seeing Peter again.

 

Peter’s smirk widens “Well how about we leave and grab a coffee and talk about it?”

 

Stiles bites his lip knowing what Peter is really offering and wondering if he would want Peter as his Daddy. Better to go with who you know and have a crush on still then a total stranger. “Sure Peter, let’s take a trip down memory lane. Maybe we will laugh about it now”.

 

“Nice talking to you Emily, I’ll get back to you about the food offer”.

 

As they head out Peter leads Stiles out with a hand on his lower back. They get in Peter’s car and stay quiet until they are sitting down at a homey looking dinner. The waitress comes and Peter orders a coffee for himself and then coffee with tons of sugar and milk and then curly fries and turkey sandwich for Stiles.

 

Stiles smiles at Peter in thanks “So, what happens now?”

 

Peter smirks “What happens now is all up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave suggestions!


End file.
